


假结婚过审指南

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: “你没有不良婚姻史吧？”“当然没有！”德拉科瞪他，“你这说的是什么话？”“那就好。”哈利打断他，托着下巴摆出自己十年来最有诚意的真挚笑容：“——和我结婚吧，德拉科•马尔福。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. 该死的法国人

**Author's Note:**

> *假结婚AU，部分案件灵感来源于DC宇宙  
> *无脑喜剧，逻辑和各种操作合理性不可深究，法律等方面的bug请忽略

说到巴黎，多数人第一反应总是盛名远扬的“浪漫之都”称号。有人夸赞大都市的繁华热闹，另一些则会指出这些大城市的通病：纸迷金醉、偷盗抢劫、拥挤混乱的交通、浮夸的空壳下腐烂虚无的内里。情怀不能当饭吃，他们说。

但哈利对这些都不关心。眼下是他来到法国的第十七天，随着时间的流逝，这里的一切都愈发令人烦躁。简直像个画着大大的不吉利黑色符号的灾星地。

致使他把负面情绪转嫁到某个城市甚至国家的源头，是傲罗队长波特先生将近一个月前接到的新任务。保密级别，只派了他一个人执行的那种任务。

按理来讲他本是有搭档的。按理来讲这也不是个十天半月都解决不了的难题。

但以上都只是“按理来讲”。

都怪他妈的法国人。哈利数不清这是两周内第几次在心里骂人了，压压头顶的女士风帽，深吸一口气拉开铁门。

“你好，美丽的女士，”门卫热情地打招呼，“请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

哈利微笑，流利地背诵起已经讲过许多遍的法语：“我想领养一个孩子。请问可以带我去见这里的负责人吗？”

“没问题，您稍等。”

放下通讯器，他对哈利说：“最近想领养孩子的人特别多，过去半个月就来了四五个呢。不过我们这里比较严格，之前那几位先生小姐都没能成功通过审核，真遗憾。能冒昧问问您是出于什么原由想要领养孩子的吗？”

一个微胖中年女人来了，小伙子见状从椅子上跳起来：“咱们有机会再聊。祝你好运，女士！”

二楼的办公室里。

“你好，我是这里的院长，玛丽·杜瓦尔。非常高兴您有意愿给我们的孩子一个新家，请问女士贵姓？”

“安娜·马丹，幸会。”

“马丹女士，您应该知道，我们需要对您提交的材料进行审核，确认合适后才可以办领养手续。”

没人比我更知道了。哈利把资料包递过去，看着杜瓦尔戴上眼镜仔细地一张张翻过去。

今天是他第五次来这里了，为了这个该死的任务。前两次领养申请均因国籍和硬件不足等问题以失败告终；第三次，请来的麻瓜外援被查出已有子女（他他妈的自己都不知道前女友分手时已经怀孕了，听说这个消息时差点昏过去！），申请不被通过；第四次……算了，他不想再回忆第四次。

一个巴黎市郊的小型孤儿院而已，却简直比古灵阁的妖精还苛刻！

但最令人窒息的还不是孤儿院的麻瓜。是联系英国魔法部派来外援的法国傲罗部。

 _——_ _抱歉，波特先生，我们已经尽力了。_

法国人可真他妈离谱！哈利愤愤地想，定时炸弹可是正在法国的土地上，怎么就撒手不管了？！难道这么快就忘记几十年前默然者在这里引发的惨案了吗，离谱！[1]

即使任务目标默然者是英国籍，也不该这样吧？

事实上英国国籍对哈利来说是个噩耗，这意味着这个孩子在魔法世界的法律上归英国魔法部负责，他无论用什么方法都得把她带回英国。可法国方面的退出雪上加霜，哈利试尽各种方法，无一例外都被孤儿院的铜墙铁壁拒之门外。

自然，放弃任务也是选择之一，哈利十年的傲罗生涯里并非没有先例，但这次不行——本次任务成功与否事关他岌岌可危的工作岗位，他绝不会允许失败的出现。

用复方汤剂扮成法国叔叔不行，那就换成慈祥和蔼的单身中年女人。一看就特别适合领养孩子是不是？来之前他仔细地核对过各项指标，确保不会出现以往几次的情况，这次肯定不会有问题——

“很抱歉，您的存款数额没有达到我们的要求，恕我无法准许您从这里带走孩子。”

……操。

“马丹女士？”

“没事，”哈利僵着脸，“我只是……我真的很想领养一个可爱的女孩儿。您看，存款不能代表一切，我保证我……”

“对不起，这是我们一直以来的规定，不可能破例的。”杜瓦尔的眼神看起来充满怜悯。

“……真的没有办法了吗？”

“办法倒也不是完全没有。”杜瓦尔摸摸下巴，“或许您可以考虑找一个伴侣。两个人的贮蓄加起来，存款数额就不会是问题了。我相信您是真心想要给孩子一个温暖的家，不像有些人看起来就不靠谱。说起来前几天就来了一个口音有点奇怪的猥琐大叔……”

门卫小伙目送女人气冲冲离开的背影，风帽上的羽毛随着步伐一颠一颠地晃来晃去，有些忧愁地拧起眉毛。

“这样下去真的还有人愿意来带我们这儿的孩子回家吗？”

“宁缺毋滥。”女人靠在门框上，语气严肃，“别的地方我管不着，但是杜瓦尔家族开的孤儿院出去的孩子，一定要保证他们能过上真正幸福的新生活，一切风险因素都必须被排除！领养走后拐卖啊虐待啊，想都不要想！条件不如我们这里的也不行，……”

袖口被扯了扯，年轻的门卫转过头：“嗨，利亚。”

“安东尼哥哥，”金发碧眼的小女孩仰着头，“上次那个绿眼睛大哥哥什么时候才会再来呀？”

他叹口气摸摸女孩的头：“我也不知道。”

他没忍心说自己觉得她喜欢的哥哥大概不会再来了。法国的孤儿院又不止一家，他想，有谁会在同一个地方连续两次被拒绝后还想再来啊。

可怜的孩子。

*

“抱歉，该业务无法办理。”

“什么？”

“很遗憾，波特先生。我们可以提供有效的巫师签证，但无法为您制作麻瓜护照。”

巫师签证有个屁用，能给麻瓜移民局看吗？哈利恼火地想。“你们就不能变通一下吗？为什么比德国人还死板？我他妈是在给你们国家清除隐患，你听得懂吗？”

“您不是隶属于法国魔法部的巫师，傲罗办公室和英国方面的合作名义上也已经结束了，我们这边确实是无权给您提供工作用麻瓜假护照的。”

“……”

没救了，法国人真的没救了。连续的碰壁让哈利整个人被暴躁淹没，在魔法部圆形的大厅里闷头走得飞快。

又一天无功而返，留给他的时间已经越来越少。事情为什么会演变到这种地步？哈利仰起头望着大厅上空明亮华丽的穹顶，胸口漫起一股深深的无力感。说来也好笑，他，哈利·波特，曾经被奉为巫师届救世主的人，十七岁就肩负着拯救整个魔法界的重任，三十二岁了却在为保住自己的饭碗而发愁。

倒也没有任务失败就会被傲罗办公室扫地出门这么严重，“救世主”过气英雄的名人效应显然还是发挥了点作用，连续四五次在执行任务时掉链子这种事，换做别人早就轻则降职重则解雇了。而法律执行司对他的处罚不过是：撤销他对上一个案子的调查权；以及工作调动为负责安排整理的文职，职称不变。

但，让哈利一直坐办公室还不如杀了他。

司长看着他一张苦瓜脸也不为所动，轻飘飘地扔过来一个档案盒，贴着大大的红色标签，案件状态一片空白。哈利明白此举背后的潜台词，虽然没有明说，但不出意外这就是让自己留在外勤组的最后机会了。

多亏了该死的法国人，这群同时学来了意大利人的散漫和德国人的严谨却用不到正确地方的家伙，眼看这最后的机会也要从手边溜之大吉了。他的运气还能再差一点吗，操。哈利烦躁地抓了把头发，向电梯前进。

然后一头撞上了某个东西，脚下也被绊得一个趔趄。

他吃痛地睁开眼睛，道歉还未出口，看清眼前人的一瞬间又咽了回去。

“……波特？”

收回刚刚的话。原来他的运气真的还能更差。哈利没好气地哼哼。

“又见面了，马尔福。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]《神奇动物在哪里：格林德沃之罪》里，默然者克雷登斯曾在巴黎失控，造成默默然爆发 。


	2. 灵光乍现

德拉科·马尔福对哈利来说不是什么陌生人。他们之间见面甚至不需要问候语——当然不是因为关系亲密如家人，而是恰恰相反。

十几年前战争结束，马尔福家在审判结束后就离开了英国。起初几年里几乎杳无音讯，哈利再次看到自己学生时代的对头时对方一身正装，金边眼镜燕尾服，蛇头手杖宝石戒，用发胶固定的金发垂下一绺遮在额前，已然一副商务精英人士的派头。还挺人模狗样。

客观来讲他确实是，三十岁不到入选《巫师财经周刊》评选的十大青年企业家，随便抓个业内人士都会告诉你这并不是件容易的事。

哈利对此嗤之以鼻。马尔福绝对是奸商，他指着报纸上熟悉的假笑说，我在翻倒巷看见过他，而获得那个什么荣誉也不过是因为那家伙作弊的国籍：举家迁回祖上发源地，马尔福们获得法国国籍顺理成章，而《巫师财经周刊》的评委一半以上都是法国佬。

罗恩把头点得像拨浪鼓。

接手家族生意的小马尔福先生在法国商界混得风生水起，近几年似乎还有想发展回本土的趋势，三天两头出现在英国，不仅各界小报上标志性铂金头发出现的频率大大增加，哈利碰上他的次数也随之翻了倍。

其实真要仔细算来，他们见面的次数并不多，之所以有种经常遭遇对方的错觉，大抵还是因为每次都令人印象深刻。太深刻了，哈利想，只要碰上马尔福就有一半几率会出现在报纸上，不知道的还以为是什么绯闻连载故事。

上一次是在对角巷的偶遇。他们的手同时伸向一盒糖果，谁也理论不过谁，两个成年巫师以麻瓜的肉搏方式大打出手，纠缠在一起滚来滚去，引来的围观人群差点把小小的店面踏平。第二天赫敏看他的表情是一年内无语之最，哈利自知理亏地吐吐舌头，心里想的却是不关我事，明明是马尔福先动手扯头发的。

后来那家店人气暴涨，再次路过时偶然听闻闹剧的另一位主角竟有意收取一定的广告费，哈利觉得自己再次被奸商的不要脸深深地震惊了。

上上次是某个盛大的商业酒会。马尔福讥笑他没品位的穿着和“被雷劈过似的头发”，他嘲讽对方过量的发胶和惺惺作态作为回击，灯光、酒水、没营养的拌嘴……后来的事哈利不记得了，他只记得自己醒来时躺在一个隐蔽角落的帷幕后面，白衬衫上沾满酒渍，而马尔福已经不知所踪。

再上一次是在某个酒吧，输掉游戏的哈利被迫邀请金发男人跳舞，戏谑目光看得他恼羞成怒，报复性地把对方锃亮的皮鞋踩得满是鞋印。

……

真不知道为什么你们两个一碰到彼此就会从三十岁退化到三岁，赫敏对此只有翻白眼的份。

哈利不置可否，他只知道对他来说马尔福一出现就准没好事。十一岁，二十一岁，三十一岁，全都一样。

在法国遇到马尔福并不意外。哈利来这里的第一天就在魔法部大厅迎面撞上几个月不见的人，那人拖着熟悉的讨厌腔调：哟，救世主大人已经不满足于只征服大英民众的心了吗？

那时候的哈利根本没想到半个多月后自己还会在同一个地方面对同一张欠揍的脸。不对，这回马尔福笑得比上一次更欠揍了，操。

“我听说最近魔法部多了个听不懂人话的英国橡皮糖，”金发男人勾着嘴角上下打量了他一圈，故作惊讶，“原来就是你啊。”

“谁他妈是橡皮糖！”哈利还没平息的火气又被重新点燃了，“显然法国人都有病，而你竟然能忍受在这种地方生活十年，果然是臭味相投。”

“空口无凭地域攻击可不是什么好习惯，波特。”

“空口无凭个屁，我他妈现在还不得不非法待在这儿全都是因为该死的——”哈利说了一半突然住口了。差点把案件信息泄露给无关人员，见鬼。

“噢，”德拉科现出明了的神色，熟悉的假笑紧随其后，“原来全能的伟大救世主也会有解决不了的难题？可真是令人无比惊讶。”嘲讽的腔调没有半点惊讶，只差满脸写上幸灾乐祸。

“关你屁事。”哈利咬牙切齿。

“当然不关我事，就算你现在随手抓一个人去埃菲尔铁塔上发表爱的宣言原地结婚，也跟我没有半毛钱关系，不是吗？”

“滚开。”

哈利后知后觉地回忆起街上随处可见的玫瑰巧克力和浪漫宣言。

“回见，救世主先生，”德拉科轻飘飘地转身，“祝你早日认识到法国人的魅力。”

谁要跟你回见，哈利冲他的背影做了个鬼脸。

*

回不回见这种事显然不是哈利能控制的。

临近情人节，巴黎大街小巷都飘满粉色的花瓣，爱情的氛围在空气中几乎实体化，生性浪漫的人们在阳光下拥吻，想不注意到都难。法国人，哈利嘟哝着穿过拥挤的人群，他毫不怀疑这里的人真的做得出和刚认识的人闪婚的事，而且数量不会少。

哈利对和法国人艳遇没有兴趣，他全身的每个细胞都被孤儿院和麻瓜护照占满，一切无法解决他燃眉之急的活动都没有意义。

他还就不信了，一定有办法能撬开孤儿院的铜墙铁壁。

可惜他身在法国，这个恐怕是全世界情人节氛围最浓厚的国家。急着出门玩乐的法国巫师刚到下班时间就跑得飞快，许多人甚至直接请了假，魔法部的大厅空旷无比，英国傲罗哈利再锲而不舍，也只能接受闭门羹的残酷事实。

傍晚的风卷起路边的报纸，翻开的一角抖动着飘摇，粗体标题后跟着大大的问号。

哈利捡起被丢弃的报刊，魔法部的翻译器长于同声翻译却在文字转换上效率不高，只能潦草地了解个大概：近日来，不同地方相继出现有人无预兆陷入持久的幻觉，精神错乱、丧失行动力的案例，初步判断并非偶然性事件，望市民们多加注意。

哈利思索片刻，将报纸折叠起来放进口袋。战后世界的不太平几乎是可以预见的，好在十几年来一切都在好转，如今的社会已经有了几十年不见的欣欣向荣雏形，像一头重伤的雄狮，在阳光沐浴下终于将要重振雄风。尽管散不尽的阴影仍然潜伏在暗处，但那不应是笑着走在街上的人们需要操心的事。

当然，对于这些事，很多时候傲罗们的操心也不尽然能得到期待的结果。哈利叹口气仰起头，这份报道让他想起自己调职前的工作，几乎是导致他悲惨处境的罪魁祸首之案。不知道原来的同事们进展如何。天空被染成瑰丽的色彩，或许世界各地的人们都在忙着准备过情人节？

肚子发出的咕咕声促使哈利放下思绪，走进旁边的Cafe。磕磕绊绊地点单，他看着饮品单选项有点失望地发问：“你们这儿没有不含酒精或者咖啡因的饮品吗？”

“当然有，”一个新的声音插进来，“右上角那么大的牛奶图标看不见吗？你该换眼镜了，啧。”

哈利转过头，一天前才见过的人站在身后，懒懒地抬抬眉毛算是打招呼。“怎么又是你？”

“我怎么了，我不能来这儿吗？”德拉科从贴袋里掏出一张卡递给点单的员工，VIP三个大字母金光闪闪，系着围裙的小哥往哈利的托盘上加了杯热饮。

“喂……！我自己有钱的好吗！”

“自作多情，我说免费请你了吗？”

什么事情经他的嘴一说，就立马变得比原先讨人厌上好几倍。“……”哈利拿过杯子喝了一口，“蜂蜜牛奶？我又不是小孩子。”

“你对好甜的成年人有什么意见？”德拉科拉开他对面的座位坐下，“多喝牛奶有助于长高，小矮子，你该感谢我。”

哈利努力压下把牛奶泼他一脸的冲动：“……多少钱？”拿完钱赶紧滚。

“急什么，两加隆又五个银西可而已。”金发男人看了眼他餐盘里的可颂面包，“救世主竟然沦落到一个人吃这么简陋的晚饭？”

“我是正经傲罗，当然比不上你夜生活丰富。”哈利注意到对方身着华丽的鎏金礼服，比报纸上人模狗样的三件套更甚，隆重得不知道的人还以为他要去结婚。

德拉科察觉他打量的目光，挂起一个假笑：“无趣的救世主，把参加婚礼也称为夜生活，真可悲。”

“婚礼？”还真是要去这种场合。

“法国国际魔法合作事务司的副司长，和国际魔法贸易标准协会的英国籍会长喜结连理，不是吧波特，你这都不知道？”

哈利不太关心别人的八卦，只有模糊印象前不久是听说过这回事。德拉科开始讲婚礼主角在国际合作会议上相识结下缘分的故事，显然他对这桩爱情带来的急剧增多的英法商业合作事务很感兴趣，但哈利的脑子被另一个突然冒出来的想法占据了。

婚姻。这个词最近似乎不断在他耳边出现，孤儿院院长，马尔福，情人节，爱情，浪漫主义闪婚，英国人和法国人的婚礼。

_就算你现在随便找个人原地结婚，也不关我的事。_

—— _或许您可以考虑找一个伴侣。_

……

“马尔福，”哈利缓缓开口，“你是有法国国籍的对吧。”

“显然。”

“没有不良婚姻史吧？”

“当然没有！”德拉科瞪他，“你这说的是什么话？”

“那就好。”哈利打断他，托着下巴摆出自己十年来最有诚意的真挚笑容：

“——和我结婚吧，德拉科·马尔福。”


	3. 结婚吧，死对头

如果一个人突然被互相讨厌了多年、甚至前一秒还在嘲讽自己的人求婚了，他应该怎么办？

A，答应；B，拒绝。

德拉科选择C：承认自己耳朵出问题了。

“我想了解一下你们产品里错放入迷乱药或者迷情剂的可能性，”他转头对服务员说，“如果检测出会使人神志不清的成分，可以投诉的吧？”

服务员：“……”

哈利：“……”

“你没听错，马尔福，”哈利说，“就是你听到的那样。”

德拉科盯着他，犀利的灰眼仿佛要把他身体灼烧出一个洞。

“和我结婚吧，”哈利又重复了一遍，指指柜台后面忍不住一直往他们这儿瞄的小哥，“人家还看着呢，我都说了两遍了，你再不回答太不给我面子了吧？”

我可巴不得你当众出洋相。当然前提是德拉科自己并不被牵涉其中，而不是像现在这样反而显得自己才是不讲理不近人情的那个。

“你最好给我一个足够充分的理由，波特。”他咬牙切齿地压低声音。

*

舞会大厅。觥筹交错，流光溢彩，无人注意的窗边角落，机密对话正在进行中。

“你他妈告诉我这叫‘对我有利’？”德拉科不可置信，“把脑子落在伦敦了吧疤头？”

“你不想把业务发展回英国吗？和我结婚的话，英国国际魔法合作司的人脉随你用。拒绝的话，嗯……”哈利装模作样地思索，“国际魔法贸易标准协会会长好像是我的粉丝呢。”

“……”竟然还学会威胁人了这个死疤头。以前那个正直而大义凛然、拒绝一切救世主特权的蠢狮子去哪儿了？

“我没想到你脸皮竟然已经厚到这种程度了，”德拉科评价，“你不怕我写信告发傲罗队长滥用权力？”

“我还没有做什么呢，你能告发我什么？”

“你做什么都别想让我同意和你结婚，这太荒谬了，波特，马尔福从来不做不平等交易。”德拉科快被气笑了。

“一定要这么说的话，不知道你还记不记得大战刚结束你们离开英国的时候？”哈利抱着手臂往墙上一靠，德拉科看着他脸上的笑产生了一种不好的预感，操，他不会是要说……

“我为你们一家出庭作证了，而你们因此得以在审判结束后没多久就顺利离开英国，”哈利嘴角的弧度扩大了，“而且，你走之前好像还给我写过一封信对吧……我还记得里面的内容，需要复述一遍吗？”

“波特，”德拉科嘴角开始抽搐，“你……”

“——‘谨代表马尔福全家向你表达诚挚的谢意，我们欠你一个人情，波特，日后若有所需将尽力相助。’”哈利学着他拖长了腔调，“我现在就可以让克利切幻影显形把它带过来作证。”

如果时间可以倒流，德拉科一定会穿越回去，把当年刚接过家主重任还在中二期的自己打一顿。操，他当年写那玩意的时候，可完全没想到十几年后竟然真的会搬起石头砸自己的脚。

德拉科表情扭曲：“你他妈真的看不出来这只是走形式的虚伪客套话吗？！”

说实话波特还记得这封信就很离谱，他原以为对方可能都不会看到它，毕竟想也知道战争刚结束那会儿救世主的信箱是多么热门。

“你措辞还是挺诚恳的，”哈利真诚地说，“我当时也很惊讶，你知道，马尔福竟然会说人话了这种事冲击还是不小的，所以印象很深。”操他妈的，德拉科想。“——所以虽然隔得有点久了，但我觉得我还是有权利来要求兑现报酬的。我需要你帮助的时候到了，马尔福。”

波特需要我的帮助，哈，真新奇，德拉科讽刺地想。

“拒绝兑现的话，我可以写匿名信向工商管理和贸易协会举报你言而失信的。”哈利补充，“而且我不需要任何证据，这种信用问题，你应该比我更清楚？我只要找人写篇报道，然后……”

德拉科几乎看到了这个混蛋翘起来的恶魔尾巴，绿眼睛的恶魔绽开一个揶揄的假笑，眨眨眼不说下去了。

操。今晚是别想全身而退了，他意识到这一点。

“我没搞错的话，你只是想完成你的任务是吧疤头。”德拉科脑袋重新开始飞速运作，“所以如果我能帮你搞定它，我们就不需要结婚了吧？”

哈利点头。“你不会以为我真的想和你结婚吧？”

“操，你成功把我恶心到了。”他皱皱鼻子，“那么，告诉我需要做什么。”

“长话短说，前阵子巴黎郊区发生了一起诡异的建筑坍塌牲畜死亡的事故，法国魔法部介入调查后发现起因是默默然，宿主是麻瓜孤儿院的一个女孩。而我在这里的原因是，他们发现她实际上是个英国人——她的父母是一对迁徙途中在法国出意外死去的英国夫妇，婴儿遗孤被麻瓜捡到后送去了孤儿院。”

“所以为了不丢掉救世主的饭碗，你必须要把那个倒霉蛋从麻瓜孤儿院拯救出来带回英国。就这样？”德拉科的语气充满“你竟然被这点小事搞得焦头烂额”的鄙夷，“我明天就能让你感激涕零。”

哈利耸肩：“祝你好运。”

对方一脸势在必得。

“好心提醒，你现在是这个案件的完全知情人，所以想退出已经不可能了。”恶魔脑袋上的尖角又冒了出来，歪过头表情颇为无辜，“意味着除非你成功，否则只能和我结婚了。”

德拉科表情有一瞬间的凝固。“……等着瞧吧，波特。”

*

德拉科的心情糟透了。

想起几小时前的经历就恨得牙痒，从来没有一个麻瓜敢这么对他说话！

现在他不得不去和波特结婚了，操。

太荒唐了，两天前他还是全法最炙手可热的黄金单身汉之一，两天后他的名字竟然就要被迫和曾经最讨厌的名字印在同一个小本子里，连接词是丈夫的那种。要是被父亲发现了这事……德拉科打了个激灵。

身边的人倒是完全看不出焦躁的模样，插着兜颇有兴趣地打量路上来往的行人，广场上啄食的白鸽，撒了漫天的玫瑰花瓣和气球。酝酿已久的情人节恰在今天降临，德拉科想起来，该死的，调侃“你随便找个人原地结婚都可以”时他死都想不到，这事不仅真的发生了，而且另一个主角还是自己。

哈利·波特是德拉科·马尔福命里无法跨越的绊脚石，永恒的真理。

再往前走十几米就是婚姻登记处，毗邻移民局。

白鸽啪嗒啪嗒地拍着翅膀，料峭寒风从围巾的缝隙钻入，身后是人群的嚣嚷声，“ _真爱至上！_ ”……

“你怎么不走了？”哈利疑惑地回头。

“你是故意的吧，波特。”

“是啊，我是故意的。”哈利挑眉，“别说我没警告过你，说了这孤儿院滴水不进，你贿赂失败被打出来还怪我了？”

马尔福家强大的人脉从没吃瘪过，哪怕是在麻瓜界。德拉科气得不行：“你可没说过那破地方吹毛求疵到账户余额六位数的本国人都不接受！”

“单身男性领养女孩年龄差必须在40岁以上，你忘了？——别那么看着我，麻瓜没有咒语可以保护孩子不受性侵害。”

“这是歧视，愚蠢的麻瓜难道觉得男童就不一样了？可笑。”

“Whatever，这不是重点。”哈利无所谓地挥手，“你帮我搞的麻瓜假护照也不是没用，这不是马上就能用上了。”他偏头示意前方婚姻登记处的大标牌。

“……”德拉科气结。

“你真想好了吗，波特？真的要因为一个该死的任务和我结婚？”

“我别无选择。”哈利平静地说。

结婚。听起来多么疯狂，可它确实是最后的救命稻草了。

——一个病急乱投医式的解决方法，但却犹如山穷水尽时突然出现的柳暗花明，各方面都很完美，除了结婚双方是一对认识二十年从第一次见面就互看不顺眼的死对头。

他当然不是没犹豫过，是否真有必要这么做的疑问在脑海里盘旋了整两天，虽说早就决定不管要付出什么代价都要完成这次任务，但……这代价似乎有点太大了。

“我没想到救世主为了不被一脚踹出魔法部，竟然要付出那么大的牺牲。”德拉科讽刺道。

“可是事实如此。”哈利耸肩，“你问完了吗？没必要婚前焦虑吧，我们又不是基于浪漫关系而结婚，别这么矫情。”

哈利最后说服自己的原因也很简单。其一，他热爱自己现在的工作，他不想离开这个岗位，即使留下意味着和马尔福结婚；其二，反正是名存实亡的虚假婚姻，两年一到立马离婚，没有任何除当事人之外的人需要知道这件事（相关麻瓜们除外），over。

也许假结婚是一笔风险投资，但格兰芬多什么时候怕过冒险？

他们站在人流量最大的节点，傍晚的声音熙来攘往，德拉科盯着写满真挚的绿眼，发现自己竟然真的找不到可以说服波特放弃的悔婚理由。

——操，什么悔婚，波特连求婚都没有求过凭什么要求自己和他结婚。

哈利见他仍在原地无意挪动的样子开始不耐烦了。“能别这么婆婆妈妈的吗马尔福？需要我把你抱进去吗？”

德拉科冷笑一声抱起手臂。多年的经验告诉哈利，这家伙脑子里现在在想的东西绝对不会是他会想知道的。

不好的预感从脊背攀爬而上，哈利和德拉科在同一时刻开口：“马尔福——”

“——求婚，波特。”

哈利目瞪口呆。“你说什么？”

“你听到了。”德拉科不怀好意地抱起手臂，勾起报复性的假笑，“好好地、有礼貌地请求我和你结婚，否则别想让我踏进那个鬼地方。”

“在这里？现在？我们说好的里面可没有这一项！”

“这是结婚，不是过家家，波特。你不能强迫我签字，所以拿出点诚意来。”

金发男人洋洋得意的神色让哈利很想扑上去揍他一顿，像以前的每一次一样。但是他不能这么做——在登记处门口殴打未婚夫，除非他想被婚姻管理局拉黑。

马尔福不想方设法刁难他就不叫马尔福了，哈利意识到。

他深吸一口气：“和我结婚吧，马尔福。”

德拉科抬起眉毛：“你把这叫做求婚吗波特？不如去找家养小精灵吧，虽然它们也未必想和你结婚，但百分之百不敢违抗救世主的婚姻命令。”他作势要走。

“等等！”哈利抓住他的手臂，德拉科回身，“你……”他张了张嘴，视线转过周围热闹的人群，突然语塞。

“有什么问题？”

“……”哈利觉得太阳穴开始疼了，“你就一定要这样才开心吗？”

“我只是在要求我应得的。”德拉科说得理所当然，“如果你连当众求婚都不愿意，我怎么相信你不会在日后的婚姻生活里趁机害我？”

“你他妈想象力过于丰富了吧，”哈利气得想笑，这家伙竟然开始上纲上线起来了，说得像他们真的会有什么婚姻生活一样。

德拉科依然挂着好整以暇的假笑，灰眼戏谑地闪动。背后是夕阳染红的天空，陌生人影不断擦肩而过，听不懂的法语潮水一样包裹住耳道，哈利闭上眼，心一横跪了下去。

马尔福不就是想看我出丑吗，他想，反正这里都是麻瓜，而且还在法国，除了眼前的混蛋没有人会认识哈利·波特。不会有什么事的。

仰头对上尖削的下颏线，哈利伸出一只手掌心向上：“请和我结婚吧，亲爱的马尔福先生。”

德拉科歪头俯视他：“对不起，谁是你亲爱的？”哈利从他眼里跳动的愉悦神色就知道自己表情有多扭曲，“留着去敷衍救世主的粉丝们吧，我拒绝。”

操。

手还尴尬地悬在空中，哈利能感觉到已经有不少视线落在他们身上，咬咬牙吞下脏话再次开口：“看在梅林的份上，德拉科，我请求你屈尊大驾救救可怜落魄的昔日同窗，求你，和我结婚吧，拜托，在下必将感激涕零。”

灰眼目光挑剔地在他身上转了一圈。“我不喜欢你的语气，疤头，”德拉科拖着腔调评价，“但是内容还可以……就勉为其难答应吧。”

说完他没有去握哈利抬着的手，直接绕开黑发男人进了婚姻登记处，连背影都在宣告他对自己刚刚的举动多么满意。法国人调侃的口哨声和祝福的笑意此起彼伏。

哈利觉得自己已经开始后悔了。


End file.
